Snowdance
by tacksshelter
Summary: Historical Romance, Montana. Patricia MacKenzie was not your typical woman after growing up on her father's ranch. But now, Trevor Rayne made her want to be seen as a woman. But Trevor's past will come back to haunt them. Can best friends be more?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Grizzly, Montana 1890

"Michelle," cried the blond woman standing at the window. "Come here. He's coming." 

Michelle came across the restaurant quickly to stand next to the woman gazing out the large picture window. "Where," she asked eagerly peering out?

"There! Across from the mercantile," Renee Connors answered breathlessly. "The one coming this direction. My goodness, he sits a horse well." Renee took a deep breath before pulling back from the window and fanning her face with an exaggerated motion. "Didn't I tell you?"

Michelle pulled back as well and smiled at the beautiful woman in front of her, once again admiring her fair beauty in such a harsh land. "Good luck taming that one Renee."

"Oh, I don't think it'll be a problem," Renee answered coyly. "He was in here most of last week before moving into his ranch. We spent a lot of time getting to know one another." Renee couldn't help smoothing the skirt of her dress down as she walked across the floor. She spent considerable time with her looks, hoping for just the opportunity that had presented itself.

"Well, what's he like," Michelle asked, knowing Renee would lunge at the opening.

Neither woman paid any attention to the one patron sitting in the corner of the restaurant sipping coffee and watching the all too amusing scene before her. Patricia MacKenzie shook her head at the distraction and continued going through her mail. She had heard all about the new rancher from the east coast. Her father couldn't say enough good things about the man. Patricia knew it was his quiet way of saying she needed a husband. It had taken two days before her father had given up hope that she would ride over and introduce herself since she hadn't been there the night this Mr. Rayne had come over. 

Ignoring the restaurant door opening, Patricia was startled when Renee's almost shout reverberated across the room. "Mr. Rayne! What a pleasure to see you again," she called while gliding toward the man. 

Patricia didn't hear the softly spoken response, but smiled to herself at Renee's coy laughter that followed. She couldn't count the number of men Renee had gone through trying to land herself a rich husband and get away from the restaurant. Most men didn't last long when they realized how shallow the woman was. 

"Let me introduce you to our school teacher, Michelle Taylor," Renee continued. Michelle had gotten up from her seat and walked gracefully across the room as Renee finished her statement. "Michelle, Trevor Rayne. He just bought the Rogers ranch." Renee was trying desperately to impress the woman with her knowledge of the newcomer, along with staking her claim. 

The rich timber of Trevor Rayne's voice finally reached Patricia as he shook Michelle's hand politely. Finally glancing up from her work, she found herself slowly raising her gaze up and up until finally locking with the clearest blue eyes she had ever seen. Her coffee cup stopped halfway to her mouth as she continued to stare at the sculpted face of a man she had never seen but instantly felt some kind of connection too. His dark brown hair was cut close but had a slight wave to it that caused it to seem unruly. His tanned features proved he had spent a great deal of time outside but the intelligence in his eyes said he wasn't the average cowboy just wandering through. But she also noticed a sadness lurking behind those blue depths that she wondered about.

Patricia was glad Renee decided to bring the attention back to herself. "Let me get you a cup of coffee, Mr. Rayne. Won't you sit down?" Renee quickly stepped between the locked gazes of the pair as she slid across the room to prepare a cup of coffee. Her ploy worked as Patricia quickly looked away from the towering figure before her.

Although Patricia had dropped her gaze when Renee had spoken, she felt his presence as he made his way over to her table. _Get control of yourself girl,_ she admonished herself. Before glancing back up, she quickly schooled her features to show the perfect blank expression that most people knew so well. She tried to ignore the racing of her heart as he came to a stop by her table. Casually glancing up, she realized how tall this man actually was.

Trevor Rayne stood quietly for a moment, studying the woman sitting in front of him. He had been completely taken aback when their eyes had locked a moment before. Never had he seen such deep emerald eyes in a face that showed a strength you didn't find in a woman where he came from. To say this woman was beautiful was not doing her justice. Her face was golden from hours spent in the sun, but still had the sheen of youth. As her eyes slowly raised to meet his again, he was caught again by the strength he saw reflected in their depths. "Trevor Rayne," he introduced himself, extending his hand.

"Patricia MacKenzie. But most people call me Mac." Mac replied, thrilled that her voice remained steady and didn't give away any of the inner turmoil she was feeling. She reached to take his hand and was startled when her hand was quickly engulfed by his larger one. 

"Well that explains a lot," Trevor said smiling.

Mac felt like someone had roped the sun and pulled it inside as she watched a smile spread across Trevor's face. It literally lit up the entire room and caused her breath to catch. 

Realizing she was loosing control over the situation and not liking it at all, she quickly looked away. "Explains what, Mr. Rayne," she asked sharply?

"Mr. MacKenzie couldn't stop talking about a mysterious Mac the other night. He didn't explain that he had a daughter."

Mac didn't get a chance to respond as Renee came back to stand very close to Trevor and hand him his coffee. "I see you've met our notorious Mac," she stated coolly. 

Trevor didn't miss the rolling of Mac's eyes as she looked up at Renee. He had already pegged Renee for another of the women he had become so familiar with through out his twenty eight years. But he wasn't looking for a wife. Now or ever. Luckily, another patron entered the restaurant causing Renee to leave them again.

"May I join you," Trevor asked?

Mac never looked up from the letter she was reading as she motioned to the chair across from her. _Damn! Damn! You can do this! _Knowing she was being rude to the man across from her, Mac laid the letter down and brought her eyes up to meet his. "I understand you purchased the Roger spread. Have you ever run cattle before, Mr. Rayne?" She knew he had from her father, but was grasping at something to say. 

Trevor smiled at the beautiful woman across from him. He admired the strength he saw in her and wondered at what in her life could have caused it. It hadn't registered with him until now that she wore a dark blue chambray work shirt that pulled across the fullness of her breasts. Adding that to the fact he had felt calluses on her hand when he had shook it made him realize she was not an ordinary woman. "Well, Ms. MacKenzie, I have some experience. I helped my father with a small ranch in New York."

Mac was taken aback by the smooth richness of his voice as she listened to his words. It washed over her like a soothing balm. Leaning back in her chair, she reached to play with the long braid that had fallen over her shoulder. She always did it when she was uncomfortable with a situation. Somehow, this man had managed to completely relax her with a simple statement about ranching and it bothered her that he could get under her skin so quickly. She always kept a cool distance from newcomers. She had been burned before. "Please, call me Mac. I've never liked 'Ms. MacKenzie' very much," she smiled at him. 

"Only if you call me Trevor," he smiled back. As they continued to gauge one another, neither noticed the hostile stare they were receiving from across the room from Renee.

"Dad said you wanted to ride up to the high country and get a look around," Mac continued. "I've got one more day up there if you'd like to ride up with me?" Now why had she gone and done that? 

"Great. When did you want to go?" It was amazing how at ease Mac was putting him. She wasn't trying to be coy or flirt with him like most did. 

"I'll head out tomorrow morning around six."

"I'll be there."

Both of them jumped at the door slamming open, revealing a rather plump woman in her fifties. After scanning the room briefly, her cold eyes landed on Mac and immediately she started for the table. "Patricia MacKenzie! I can't believe what I just heard. Even about you!" 

Trevor glanced away from the woman to look at Mac and noticed the completely exasperated look on her face. He also was aware of Renee coming back over to the table with a joyous look on her face. 

"Mrs. Abernathy," Mac said coolly as the woman stopped in front of the table. 

Absolutely ignoring Trevor as he stood out of politeness, Mrs. Abernathy continued with her tirade. "How dare you speak to a child that way!"

Completely unshaken by the woman's attitude, Mac sipped her coffee casually waiting for the woman to finish. "You have no right to speak to another human being that way, much less a child! What were you thinking?" 

Trevor watched the calm control come over Mac's features as she weighed her response to the overbearing woman shouting at her. Although he had no idea what had happened, he had a sudden urge to protect the woman sitting in front of him. Before he could utter a word, Mac spoke up in a very calm tone that most people who knew her would have recognized as pure anger.

"I assume you are talking about Tommy?" she asked. 

"You know I am!" shouted the Mrs. Abernathy. "He was just in the store almost in tears telling me what happened and how you shouted and cursed at him. And just a child…"

"That 'child' is thirteen years old," Mac interrupted the tirade, her voice sharp. Standing quickly, Trevor was amazed that Mac stood a full head taller than Mrs. Abernathy. "That 'child' knows better than to crack a whip in front of a team of horses pulling a laden wagon." Mac's voice never climbed even as her anger threatened to overwhelm her. "That 'child' almost killed three people including himself. Now if my words upset him, which I seriously doubt, maybe they will make him think twice the next time he's trying to impress his friends." Anger danced in Mac's eyes as she stared at the woman before her. She completely ignored the startled gasps that came from both Renee and Mrs. Abernathy. 

"That was a little harsh, don't you think," Renee asked quietly, wanting to drive home to Trevor just how uncouth she thought Mac was. "I doubt it was as bad as all that, Mac."

Stormy eyes quickly flashed in Renee's direction. "Stay out of this Renee," Mac snapped. 

"If your mother was here…" Mrs. Abernathy started, only to be stopped short with a harsh look from Mac.

Trevor hadn't thought Mac's eyes could become more cold. He was very mistaken as he watched the interaction between the three women. Although he wasn't sure anyone else saw the flicker of pain flash in her eyes, he had and wondered what had happened.

"If my mother were here, I would probably be like every other simpering fool woman in this town…" 

"Ladies," Trevor interrupted, abruptly cutting off whatever Mac was getting ready to say. Things had quickly gotten out of control and he needed to calm everyone down. When three pairs of eyes turned to him, he was once again mesmerized by Mac's green depths. 

Tearing his gaze away from hers, he fixed a brilliant smile on his face and turned toward the older woman still breathing heavily from anger. "Mrs. Abernathy. Surely you can see that Ms. MacKenzie and yourself have the same motive in keeping the young man safe. You each have different ways of showing concern."

The two women stood staring at one another for a full minute before either moved. "Humpf!" snorted Mrs. Abernathy before turning on her heal and stomping out of the restaurant.

Trevor stood a moment staring at Mac as he watched the play of emotions cross her face. The anger had slowly dissipated and amusement was quickly replacing it. Finally, a smile crept across her face as she turned to face him. 

Her smile lit up the room like a mid day sun and made her eyes dance. As he tore his eyes away from her face to travel down her trim figure, he was stopped short to find her hips and legs encased in pants. And not just any pants, but the Levi jeans that were so popular back East and he himself wore. The denim molded to her figure, accentuating every curve. She also wore the cowboy boots that so many men preferred. Raising his eyes back to her face, he was surprised to find he was also getting the once over from her. 

Mac's eyes traveled down Trevor's broad chest, admiring the tautness of the deep red shirt as he inhaled each breath. His jeans shaped themselves to his lean waist before molding to his strong thighs and ending at his worn cowboy boots. This man was no stranger to hard work, although he had an intelligence that was uncommon in most cowboys and shown in his eyes. But then, he wasn't most cowboys, as her father had been quick to point out the other night. 

Mac turned pink when she realized she had been caught admiring him. Her smile was tentative as she lowered herself back into the chair to finish her coffee and hopefully cover her embarrassment. There was absolutely nothing wrong with the way she had looked at him. _Keep telling yourself that_, the voice in her head taunted.

Mac had never been bothered by a man staring at her. She knew that most men paused the first time they saw her dressed like the ranch hands. What bothered her this time was the reaction of her own body as she watched the slow perusal of this particular man's eyes. Her heart raced a marathon around her chest as she had watched his eyes venture down her legs and back up again. 

"Well," she said hesitantly as Trevor also lowered himself back to his chair. "Now you've met Mrs. Abernathy. Rescuer of souls in Grizzly." Mac was completely startled at the rumble of laughter that came from Trevor. 

"I met her last week when I first came to town," he said still chuckling. "Your analogy is almost too accurate. She thinks I'm too old to still be single and has taken on the mission of marrying me off."

It was Mac's turn to laugh at the thought Trevor had described. "She gave up on me a long time ago. My guess will be that you will get a long lecture on how bad I am for your social life," she laughed.

When Renee returned to the table to refill their coffee cups, both were laughing hysterically. Not wanting to miss an opportunity to wedge herself further into Trevor's life, Renee quickly pulled a chair over to join them. Mac was mildly amused when Trevor quickly stood and held her chair until she sat.

"Why thank you Mr. Rayne," Renee cooed. "It certainly is nice to see proper manners around here again." 

Mac had never gotten along with Renee. She had seriously questioned the woman's wisdom when Renee had decided to remain to run the restaurant two years earlier after her father had died and her mother returned to the East. Mac had always considered her a 'gold digger.' She wanted to be rich and prosperous and she wanted it ten minutes ago. Being in this little hole in the wall in the middle of nowhere was not the place to accomplish that.

An awkward silence fell over the table, no one knowing quite what to say. The easy camaraderie between Mac and Trevor had somehow become strained when Renee sat down. 

Breaking the silence, Renee finally brought up the worse possible of subjects for Mac. "Mr. Madison received a letter from Andy the other day Mac. Apparently he will be coming home for the holidays. Mr. Madison was saying Andy couldn't wait to see you again." 

Trevor watched the corners of Mac's mouth quirk up in the beginning of a smile. But as she reached to fondle her braid, he realized that irritation was flashing in her eyes. What was more disturbing to him was the overwhelming need to know who this Andy was and what he meant to Mac. His thoughts were interrupted by a tentative call from the door.

"Miss MacKenzie?"

Mac's eyes darted to the voice at the door and a smile spread across her face. "Hey, Billy. What's up?" 

The young man hesitantly moved to the table with his hat twisting nervously in his hand, his eyes downcast. "Ma'am. Ms. Connors. Sir." He had yet to raise his eyes as if he was afraid of the woman he came to see. "Ma'am. I have a message from Ray." 

Before Mac could respond, Renee stood up again, not wanting to be part of what was inevitably going to ranch talk. "If you will excuse me," she said before making her exit. Mac completely ignored the woman as she looked at the ranch hand in front of her.

"Billy, how long have you worked at the ranch now?" Mac asked the young man patiently, a look of warmth in her voice.

Billy looked up proudly. "Six months, Ma'am."

Trevor watched the interaction between the two, completely fascinated as Mac handled the young man. Her voice instilled confidence in someone who was in obvious need of it. 

"Why don't you call me Mac instead of Ma'am or Miss MacKenzie. I would surely like that." As Trevor watched the smile grace Mac's face, he was awed again at the beauty in her face. And as he watched the reaction of the man in front of her, he knew beyond a doubt the man had fallen head over heels in love with her. 

After Billy had nodded his head vigorously, Mac continued in her calm, patient voice. "Now, what was the message Ray had for me?"

"Well, Ma'..Mac. The first thing I was to say was 'He's OK. Your father, that is, not Ray." A look of concern crossed Mac's features. She glanced over at Trevor briefly before returning her gaze to Billy.

"What happened?" she asked tersely. 

"He was going to go over to the new neighbor's house. Just to see if he was fairing alright, being new an all." 

Mac suddenly understood and relief flooded her features. She lowered her head and rubbed her eyes with her fingers. "Which one? Domino or Blacky?" 

"Blacky." Billy looked relieved as well as he realized that Mac wasn't mad. 

"Is Blacky ok?" she asked, shaking her head.

"Yes Ma'am. Pranced around real proud of himself."

"Ok," Mac said, raising her head again. "I'll head out shortly. You in town for the night?"

"My night off," Billy answered proudly. 

"Ok. Stay out of trouble and tell Cindy I said hello," she teased the young man gently, knowing how embarrassed he got about his girlfriend. 

Billy turned three shades of red before stammering a response and moving back toward the door. Mac watched him go before quickly standing up and digging in her pockets to pay for her coffee. 

Trevor beat her to it by placing enough money on the table for both of them. "Allow me," he stated quietly glancing at her behind long dark lashes. Mac was again amazed at how blue his eyes were as they stared at her. 

Nodding her head slowly, she acquiesced. "My treat next time." Breaking her gaze away from him she started for the door. 

"I'm heading back too. I'll ride with you part of the way," Trevor stated, striding up behind her. Mac never slowed her stride as she continued out the door.

"You won't be staying for dinner, Mr. Rayne," Renee called out hopefully? 

As Trevor turned around, Renee had slid up next to him, patting her eyes to make any woman from the East proud. He couldn't help but smile down at the woman. "I'm sorry Ms. Connors. I need to be heading home. I have a lot of work to do before the herd arrives. Another time, though." Placing his hat on his head, Trevor pushed through the door. 

He was just in time to watch Mac mount the beautiful white stallion he had admired earlier. Standing at least seventeen hands, the stallion was restless from standing at the hitching rail and tried a half hearted rear. His mistress quickly got him under control before patting his neck and whispering something close to his ear. 

Trevor suddenly wished he was a horse. That particular horse to be exact. Shaking his head, Trevor walked to his big bay and quickly followed suit. "Beautiful animal," he called to Mac as they turned their mounts north.

"His name's Snowdance," Mac offered with a radiant smile. "I gave it to him because of his color and the fact he loves to play in the snow. Dad made the comment how it looked like he was dancing." 

Moving north down the street Trevor once again marveled at the boisterous town that was Grizzly Montana. "Quite a town you have here," he commented looking around at the many storefronts surrounding him. "I have to admit, I never expected this way out here."

"Way out here in the middle of nowhere," Mac smirked at him. "You should have seen it a couple of years ago. Before all the bad storms drove so many of our people back East." As they passed the saloon, wild laughter could be heard coming from inside. "Of course, some things don't change at all," Mac laughed. 

"What did that use to be," Trevor asked looking at an empty building across the way from the saloon?

"The butcher shop," Mac answered as she surveyed the dilapidated building. She remembered several years ago having to come into town twice a week to deliver beef from the ranch to the thriving shop. Now she only delivered to the boarding house and the restaurant. 

"There's just not the number of people to support it anymore. The land office went before it." Mac stared a moment longer at the empty building before returning her gaze to the road in front of her.

Trevor waited patiently for her to finish before he realized she was going to remain silent. His gaze continued to study the storefronts as they passed on their way out of town. When his gaze fell on First Grizzly Bank, the sign Andrew Madison President caught his attention. The comment Renee had made earlier surfaced in his mind again.

"So who's this Andy Madison Renee mentioned?" he asked innocently enough. Why he cared was still a mystery to him.

"The banker's son," she replied without looking at him. "He went back East to go to some business school so he could come back and run the bank." Trevor noticed the small smile on her lips as she continued. "He has some grand illusion about turning this town into something Easterners will want to come see." She laughed softly at the thought. 

"You don't sound impressed," he commented. No one could have missed the sarcasm in her voice. "You don't think it can be done?"

Mac finally allowed herself to look at the man riding beside her. His strong features held a boyish quality about them when he smiled. Looking away again before she got lost in those liquid blue eyes she asked him another question.

"Well, why did you come to Grizzly?" When he didn't answer right away she looked back over and noticed the sadness was back in his eyes. Along with a touch of anger. Fighting the urge to reach over and touch his face she answered herself. "My point exactly. People come to Grizzly to escape. Or they're passing through to greener pastures further west. We've had our boom and it's over now. Andy's…I don't know what Andy is. I really figured he would find a job back East and never come back. Besides, Renee was just trying to get you to pay attention to her." Mac slammed her mouth shut realizing she had just voiced her inner thoughts. _Damn! That's twice my mouth has outdistanced my brain._

Trevor turned to ask Mac what she had meant, but his breath caught in his throat at the raw beauty before him. The setting sun cast a warm glow over Mac's features. She sat straight and proud in her saddle, almost as if she was born to it. Her eyes continually scanned the horizon, looking for who only knew what.

Once again Trevor was amazed at the woman who rode by his side, completely defying the feminine world around her. Yet, he sensed a vulnerability about her that he suspected she would deny with her last breath. The thought brought a smile to his face. He remembered how she had gone toe to toe with Mrs. Abernathy in the restaurant earlier.

"Something amusing?"

Trevor was quickly brought out of his thoughts at her words and realized he was ginning like a school boy caught looking at something he shouldn't. "No," he said quickly as he schooled his features. "Just admiring the view. The sunsets here are like nothing I have ever seen."

Mac doubted the sunset was responsible for the amused smile that had graced his features a moment earlier. She couldn't believe how a simple smile from his man had caused a swarm of butterflies to take flight in her stomach. Never had she felt so…so…unsettled around a man before. She had always prided herself in keeping her emotions in check, never allowing her feelings to show. She had to if she had ever wanted to gain the respect of the men on the ranch. She had never wanted to be just the boss's daughter, a weepy female who got where she was because of a birthright. And she had achieved her goal. The men respected her, for her knowledge and know how. 

"You Easterners are all the same," Mac laughed trying to hide her unease.

"Excuse me," Trevor said feigning offence.

"You all come out here, expecting glory and riches, never realizing the work it takes to really make a go of it." She didn't allow him to respond as she spurred Snowdance forward into a gallop. Damn him and all Easterners. Her mother had been one of them and look at where it had gotten her.

Before Trevor realized it, she was well ahead of him and still pulling away. Shaking his head at her strange comment, he took off after her. Pulling up beside her, he waited until she looked over at him before calling to her. "Do you have such low opinions of every Easterner, or is it just me?"

Slowing her pace, Mac looked over at him. What was it about this man. Most men would have just left well enough alone. More to the point, they would have left her alone. She liked Trevor. Too much in fact. Which is why she had made the snide comment a moment ago. But here he was, almost making light of it. 

"The jury's still out," she answered smartly. 

It took Trevor a moment to realize she hadn't meant anything by the comment. She couldn't know. He had known her barely an hour and he had schooled his comments two years ago making sure he didn't say anything that could link him to his past profession in any way. 

Mac watched the emotions cross Trevor's face. She was most surprised to see fear before it was carefully covered up and he relaxed. Completely misreading him, Mac assumed he was worried that she didn't like him and he wanted her too. Well, that was going to have stop right now. She was not about to get involved with anyone. She had a ranch to run and didn't need the added entanglements of some man coming in trying to take over. She didn't care that his smile could make her knees turn to jelly. She would get over it.

Noticing the turn off to his ranch, Mac decided now was the best time to make him realize she was not on the market. "Here's your turn," she said curtly. "We ride out tomorrow morning at six. Don't be late. I won't wait for you." Spurring Snowdance again, she didn't wait for his response before continuing on home. It wasn't long before she realized he was still behind her.

Quickly reining in, she waited for him to draw abreast of her before unloading. "Is there some reason you're following me, Mr. Rayne?" 

Trevor was surprised at the ice in her voice. Damn if she couldn't change moods like the wind. "Just making sure you get home safely." He was perplexed at the fire he saw shoot from her eyes. But he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was either. 

"I've been riding this road since I was ten years old. I DO NOT need an escort." What was with this guy. Normally by now, her perspective beaus were running the other direction with their tails between their legs.

"Well, Ms. MacKenzie, as you pointed out, I was following, not escorting. Call it an Eastern thing." His smile lit up his whole face and his eyes danced in merriment as he threw her words back at her. "Besides, I want to know how your father is. He did fall off a horse coming to see me. It's only neighborly."

Shaking her head, Mac couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. "Are you always this…this…"

"Confident?" Trevor finished for her.

"Egotistical," Mac shot back turning back for home, but at a walk this time.

"You'll just have to figure that one out on your own," he challenged falling in beside her. Deciding maybe he knew the reason for her earlier outburst, he made a quick decision. "You know, I'm not looking for anything from you."

Mac glanced over at him completely shocked at his words. OK, she was going to have do better at hiding her emotions around him. He could obviously read people better than most. 

"Other than maybe some neighborly advice about ranching in Montana," he continued. _Yeah right, _a voice inside his head admonished. _Who you trying to convince, yourself or her._

"That's all you'll get too," she responded sharply. Too sharply she realized. "Sorry. I'm just use to…"

"And you're calling me egotistical," he laughed trying to lighten the mood.

It worked as he watched the smile grace her features again. They settled into a companionable silence as they continued on to the ranch.

As they rode into the ranch yard half an hour later, Trevor was once again stunned at the massive spread before him. The two story ranch house would have fit quite well on any major city street back east. An expansive front porch spanned the width of the front with an exact duplicate directly above on the second floor. Four immense windows framed either side of the double front doors to allow the light from the day to enter the house. Double French doors lined the upper balcony and led to what he presumed were the bedrooms. He wondered which one led to Mac's?

When Mac veered off to the right, heading for the barn, Trevor continued forward to the main house to tie his mount up to the front hitching posts.

"Put him in the barn. The temperature's going to drop to far tonight before you leave," Mac called out to him.

Not wishing to second guess her, Trevor turned his mount toward her and followed her inside the structure. Once again he was impressed with the obvious care to detail that these people took when designing the ranch. The large barn had stalls lining both sides of the long walls and each one seemed large enough for two of the animals. A door in the back led to the tack room and office.

"You can use any of the empty ones. Most of the men are still in the high country. There's hay and oats in the troughs in the last stall." Mac had already dismounted and turned Snowdance into one of the stalls and was busy removing his saddle and bridle.

"I'm surprised you don't have someone to do that for you," Trevor called from the stall across from her. Although he was loosening the cinch, he didn't feel it necessary to completely unsaddle his mount. 

"A good cowboy never allows someone else to take care of his mount. Besides, I enjoy spending the time with him and it helps us both relax." Mac never once looked over at Trevor as she continued her work. "And how can I expect the men to do what I ask them if I can't do it myself. There are more important things that they could be doing."

Trevor couldn't hide his mirth as he continued watching her. When she finally turned and looked at him, her face portrayed her puzzlement. "What's so funny," she asked?

"Cowboy etiquette lesson number one," Trevor answered her still grinning broadly. He had finished taking care of his horse and was leaning against the stall door with his arms crossed.

"Cute Cowboy," she smiled back knowing he didn't mean anything by it. She knew she had a tendency to preach. It came from years of trying to make people around her take her seriously by impressing them with her knowledge.

Before Mac knew what was going on, Snowdance took the opportunity for a little fun. Placing his muzzle in the small of her back, he pushed none to gently, propelling Mac forward directly into Trevor's waiting arms. 

Trevor instinctively grabbed Mac, keeping her from falling, his arms encircling her waist. Her forward momentum brought her flush against his chest, her hands resting on his shoulders. He could feel her heart beating wildly against him, matching his own. He was completely unprepared for the feelings assaulting him at the moment. She fit perfectly, molded intimately to him. He was finding it exceedingly difficult to breath as he held her.

Mac was having her own problems breathing as she realized the intimate position she now found herself in. Every breath she took molded her breasts more firmly against his chest. She could feel the muscles beneath her hands as they rested on his shoulders. Nothing prepared her for the multitude of emotions flowing through her. The heat generated from the embrace was turning her blood to fire as it coursed through her veins. 

Knowing it was a mistake, she raised her head to look into his eyes. She was startled at the intensity of that deep blue gaze, staring at her. She felt as if he was looking directly into her soul. The thought scared the hell out her.

Trevor recognized the fear in her eyes and fighting every instinct in his body, gently pushed her back. It would have been so easy to simply pull her more tightly against him. The cold quickly enveloped him where her body had just been sending a chill down to his soul. No woman had ever affected him like this and he wasn't sure he liked it. He could so easily lose control with her.

Dropping her hands and taking a step back, Mac quickly turned away. She didn't want his to see the struggle warring in her. Clinging to the hope that he was just as affected as she was with the embrace and scarred to death that he was. Hoping for some neutrality between them, she cleared her throat and spoke quickly. "We better get inside. Dad undoubtedly saw us ride in." Thrilled that her voice didn't wavier, she didn't wait for him to follow her as she started out. Trevor was only two steps behind her.

Chapter 2

The sun had yet to make its appearance on the horizon the next morning as Mac strode down the stairs heading for the dining room. Morning was her favorite time of the day. 

She had always been an early riser, even though this morning she still felt as if she was running late. 

After dinner with her father, Trevor had stayed for brandy and cigars. Her father had wanted her to stay and join in the discussion which had meant a rather late night. Her dreams had not helped matters either. She had been constantly haunted by a pair of liquid blue eyes that had taunted her all night long.

Finishing her braid as she walked around the corner, she was startled to see Trevor already sitting at the table sipping a cup of coffee. His eyes raised to meet hers in a slightly mocking stare. "I didn't want you to leave without me," he drawled.

Before she could come up with an appropriate response, Harriet walked into the room with another cup of coffee. "Here you go dear," she said handing the cup to her. "I'll have breakfast out in a moment. Trevor, are you still alright?" 

Mac stared stunned as the woman quickly looked into his coffee to make sure he didn't need anymore before turning to finish readying breakfast. She had known this man less than a day and already he was making himself at home in her house. Her housekeeper was treating him like one of the family. So much for trying to keep her distance.

Plastering on a winning smile, she made her way over the table and sat down. "Good morning, Trevor. I have to admit, I didn't expect to see you here so early." _ Very good. Keep it light._

"I've always been a morning person. Harriet took pity on me when she saw me outside," Trevor explained. "You don't seem to mind the mornings either." So many women he had known wouldn't have shown their faces for another four or five hours. And here Mac was, fresh as a daisy before the sun rose. 

Shrugging her shoulders slightly, Mac continued drinking her coffee. "Comes with the territory," she said nonchalantly, not looking at him. She refused to allow the presence of this man to affect her. That would be all Harriett needed to start in on the virtues of marriage. 

In a few moments, Harriet came bustling in with two heaping plates of food and places them on the table. Mac had always loved breakfast and never missed one. Of course, the joke was she loved eating period. 

Trevor was sat in stunned silence and he watched Mac make serious in roads on the bacon and eggs before she reached for the fresh biscuits and butter. He couldn't help but shudder as he watched the huge hunk of butter she placed in the middle of her grits. His mother had tried to get him to eat the stuff when he was a child. Even going as far as putting sugar and cream on them when he couldn't handle the butter. He had never been able to stomach course ground up corn for breakfast. Or any meal for that matter. 

Mac looked up just as the frown creased Trevor's face and followed his eyes to her plate. "Problem," she asked?

Shifting his gaze back to his own plate, he quickly stuffed his mouth full of eggs and shook his head at her. She certainly had a healthy appetite for someone so thin and petite. 

"Ummmm, these are good," Mac said teasingly, stuffing another spoonful of grits into her mouth. "Harriet makes the best this side of the Mississippi." She could tell by the look of Trevor's face that he couldn't abide the southern dish. She couldn't help but laugh at his sudden interest in his coffee. "Relax, Cowboy. She won't make you eat them."

Trevor looked up and frowned at the fact Mac was laughing at him. "How can you eat those," he asked incredulously? 

Mac laughed all the harder at his question. Finally, pulling herself together and finishing the last of her bacon she leaned back in her chair and studied the man in front of her. "How can you not eat them," she asked, throwing the question back at him?

Before he could answer, Milton walked into the room, limping noticeably. "Damn cold weather," he muttered to no one in particular. "Morning, baby," he said leaning down and kissing Mac's cheek. "Trevor. Good to see you."

"Mr. MacKenzie." 

Harriet came in and quickly poured Milton a cup of coffee and placed a plate in front of him. "Mac, will you be home for dinner tonight," she asked?

"Yeah. I don't plan on staying up there very long. Just want to make sure the herd is ready to move." The last part was mainly to keep her father in the loop. She had learned a couple of years ago that the more information he had, the better he could handle staying around the ranch yard. His health was not what it use to be. He could no longer stay in the saddle for hours on end, riding all over. She would have preferred that he stay in the house all together, but she knew that was a lost cause. 

She also knew that his soreness this morning was more from the fall from the horse the day before than the cold. It wouldn't be long before snow blanketed the valley in a white winter wonderland. The evenings were already below freezing most nights and the high country had already had several snows.

"Well, we better get a move on," Mac said to Trevor as she drained her coffee. Getting up and moving over to her father, she leaned in the kiss him goodbye. "I'll be home later, Daddy." She didn't wait for Trevor to follow her as she left to grab her gear.

Trevor also finished his coffee and pushed away from the table. "Harriet, thank you for the coffee and breakfast."

"You come by anytime, Trevor. You're always welcome at this table." Harriet was thrilled to have another eligible man in the area and would do whatever it took to make sure that Mac was aware of it.

"Thank you. I just might take you up on that." Nodding to Milton, he started out the door, only to be stopped short by the elderly gentleman.

"Take care of her son."

"I have a feeling she'll be taking care of me, sir. But don't worry." 


	2. The High Country

Trevor smiled at the man. "I have a feeling she'll be taking care of me, sir. But don't worry." Milton nodded his head and smiled to himself as Trevor strode out the door. He was still smiling when Harriet reentered the room.

"What are you grinning at," she asked pouring him some more coffee?

"I think that's the first time she's sat in a room with a man for more than ten minutes and hasn't started a fight," Milton laughed. "I knew there was something special about that man when I met him."

Harriet glanced out the window and watched as the two in question rode out of the ranch yard. "Did you hear that Andrew is coming in for Christmas?"

"Yeah, I heard," Milton grimaced. "They're throwing some huge soirée in town for him. The old man has made a point to give us an invite." 

Turning back around, Harriet sat down to enjoy her coffee like she did every morning after Mac left. "Well, surely, Trevor will be attending as well. He'll give Andy a run for his money. Besides, Mac has never seen Andy as anything other than a friend."

"How Mac sees Andy is not what I'm worried about," Milton stated flatly. 

*****************************

Trevor watched in horror as Mac made a perfect arc through the air, landing none to gently and quickly rolling to a stop. She was moving about slowly as he started to move his horse in her direction. The sudden hand on his arm brought his eyes up into the face of the foreman, Ray.

"Don't do it," the man said. "If she's moving, she's fine and won't appreciate the attention." Ray had taken an immediate liking to the new owner of the neighboring ranch. But he also knew it would take some time for Trevor to know how to handle Mac without getting his nose bitten off every time he opened his mouth. He was actually surprised it happened yet. They had been up there for a couple of hours now and it had been a rather peaceful morning so far. 

Ray watched the play of emotions cross Trevor's face before a smile finally graced his features. "I'll stay out of firing range." Ray shook his head as he watched Trevor ride over to where Mac had been thrown from her horse. He knew from prior experience she would be angry about taking a tumble in front of the men. He didn't notice one of the other men ride up beside him. "Round of drinks says she lays into him before he can even dismount."

"I'll take that bet. She's been acting strange today. But I think he'll dismount before he says anything," Ray said accepting the bet. 

Trevor rode up beside the obviously angry woman sitting on the ground with her head hanging down. He didn't say a word as he propped his leg up in the saddle and waited a moment to see if she would say anything. While he waited, he quickly assessed her condition, reassuring himself that she was ok. 

They had been up in the high country for a couple of hours and Mac had been completely business the entire time. For some unknown reason she had erected a wall around herself from the moment they had stepped out of the house this morning. She had only spoken of ranch related items and nothing he had said or done could break through the shell. 

Some of her hair had pulled out from the braid and gently fell around her face that had yet to raise up. He knew she had seen him ride up. He assumed she was trying to compose herself before facing anyone. Finally deciding to force the issue he spoke. "Graceful," he stated with a direct matter of fact tone. He chose to look out at the horizon and not at her. But he was fully aware when her head snapped up to look at him. He didn't need to see her eyes to know the fire that was flashing in them.

"Excuse me," she asked incredulously? Mac had been waiting for him to show up, rushing to her rescue. It would be exactly what any man would have done that didn't know her. Never had she been so embarrassed. Why, she didn't know. She had taken falls from horses before. But for some reason, falling today, with Trevor watching, was bothering her more than it should have. And then to have him completely do the opposite of what she had expected.

"I said graceful. The dismount." Trevor finally looked down at her. "Been practicing that long?" His face was completely blank, not showing any of the amusement he was feeling. He could have been talking about the weather.

Mac sat with her arms resting on her raised knees staring up at him completely dumbfounded. She had expected questions about her well being, not sarcastic comments about her riding. Of course, the more she thought about it, the more she realized how funny the situation was. She knew better than the ride an unfamiliar horse up here. But she had done it anyway. And look at where it had gotten her? 

She couldn't help the smile from creeping across her face as she realized the amusement shining in his deep blue eyes as he stared down at her. Finally, she couldn't hold it in any longer and started giggling. Trevor quickly joined her, allowing his laughter to mix with hers. 

Reaching down, Trevor extended his arm to help her up, which she took, still laughing. "As a matter of fact, I have," she said, answering his earlier question. I've almost got it down perfect don't you think?"

"I'd work on the landing if I were you." He watched as she dusted off her jeans and started looking for her runaway horse. His eyes followed the motion of her hands as they dusted off her shapely backside. More than once today he caught himself staring at her raw beauty and strength. She was a rare woman indeed. 

Out of the corner of his eyes, he caught the look of Ray smiling and shaking his head. When he turned to look more fully at the two cowboys he noticed money exchanging hands from several men that had stopped to watch his and Mac's discussion.

Finally, a young cowboy came up leading Mac's wayward horse. "Here he is, Mac." Handing her the reins, the man looked over at Trevor and smiled before heading back to his duties. 

Mac quickly mounted again and started back off to the herd. Trevor moved in beside her. "You know what spooked him?"

"Who knows. With Blacky, it could have been the wind was blowing wrong. I usually don't ride him up here. As he's proven, he's too unpredictable. But I thought it might be that he hasn't gotten out much recently." 

They fell into a companionably silence, riding the herd and watching the other cowboys rounding up the strays for the drive down to the winter pastures. Now that the snow had started on a regular basis in the mountains it would be too easy to lose a head or two in the freezing weather. It was a practice that had survived since Mac was a little girl and would continue into the future. She explained to Trevor how the two ranches had shared the area every summer, combining their respective herds and allowing them to graze the lush grass in the upper valleys. She naturally assumed they would continue with his herd. 

After lunch, Mac finished up with Ray, making sure everything was ready for the next day. "I'm going to head on back down. I've still got to make sure the fencing crew is done," Mac said as the pair made one last circle. 

"We should be down late afternoon," Ray confirmed for her. "I'm not expecting any delays." Ray scanned the herd in front of them, his eyes landing on Trevor who had decided to ride around the area. "Trevor going down with you?"

"How should I know," Mac snapped? Realizing her tone was sharper than she intended, she took a deep breath before continuing. "We haven't discussed it. I assumed he would head his own way." She had to get herself under control and not lose her temper every time his name was mentioned. Well, after today, she had no reason to see him, other than the normal course of business. Lucky for her, ranching mean a fairly solitary life. "I'll see you tomorrow then," she stated turning her mount away.

"See ya," Ray called after her smiling. Oh yeah, Trevor had definitely gotten under her skin. 

Mac rode over in the direction Trevor was sitting his horse, talking with some of the men. She should have just left. There was no need to tell him she was leaving. Her father would ask though, and she didn't need that hassle. At least she was going to use that as the excuse if asked.

As she rode into the group, conversation stopped, and the men looked decidedly uncomfortable. All but Trevor that is. He sat starring at her with those clear blue eyes, appraising her. Addressing the group as if it was a normal thing, she announced her intentions to head back home.

"I'll ride with you," Trevor said gathering his reins. "There's no need."

"I didn't say there was." Trevor's tone, although not sharp, didn't brook any discussion. He said his goodbyes to the men and turned to join her on the trail down.

They rode for some time in silence. Trevor was stunned at the raw beauty of the area. The forest surrounding them was filled with tall pine trees with pockets of beautiful hardwoods he wasn't sure he could identify. The leaves had turned with the cold weather, bathing the area in beautiful golds and reds. As the setting sun continued toward the western horizon, the light shining through the canopy turned the area to a mystical wonderland. 

Trevor did his best to ignore the cold that penetrated his thick coat. He had not been in the area long enough to be acclimated to the weather. Figuring it was a safe topic to bring up, he broke the silence. "Is it always this cold so early in the season?" 

"It's not early," Mac answered without turning to look at him. "It's really not all that cold either. Wait until you have to check the herd in a blizzard. Then you'll know cold." 

Mac waited a minute, expecting him to speak again and was surprised when he remained silent. After some careful consideration, she had decided to take his word for not wanting anything from her other than friendship. He had done nothing to the contrary in the short time they had known one another. It would be nice to have someone who shared the same interests as her without the boss employee mentality hanging over her head. 

Turning her head to look at him, she was once again taken aback by his rugged good looks. God had certainly not spared anything when sculpting this man. "Have you settled in," she asked?

"Settled into what," he asked looking over at her.

"The ranch? Grizzly? Living in Montana?" 

"Yes. Yes. No." His smile lit up his eyes as he answered her questions. 

Mac was going to have to work on dealing with that smile of his. It always turned her insides to mush. "Well, if there's anything I…we can do," she amended quickly. "Let us know."

Trevor hadn't missed her slip, but chose to ignore it. He was surprised at her offer but thrilled as well. "I'll do that. Thank you." Their eyes locked a moment before he finally turned away. It was going to take some serious work not to fall for this woman riding at his side. But he couldn't afford for that to happen. He would not put hers or anyone else's life in danger ever again. As long as he laid low and didn't bring attention to himself, he would be safe as would everyone else. Although he could never become involved with her, he had every intention of becoming the best friend she had ever had. He would have to make that do for himself as well.


	3. Meetins

Sorry this has been so long in coming. I'm an accountant and tax season has hit full force. I want to thank everyone who sent reviews. I had almost stopped writing completely. But your kind words have given me back the spark. I will try and get some more out real soon. Sorry this is short.

Chapter 3

Meetings

     "Are you sure you want to go tonight," Milton asked for the third time? He watched Mac walk over to the coat tree and lift off her hat and place it squarely on her head before she turned to face him.

     "Do I want to? No." Sighing deeply, she smiled at him. "But, Dad, it's Andy. You know I have to go." Reaching for her coat and gloves she thought about the upcoming evening with a mixture of dread and excitement. 

     Andy had been in town for a week and she still hadn't been able to get into town to see him. Of course, the little voice inside her head kept reminding her that she hadn't tried very hard either. She had been secretly thrilled when it had started snowing three days ago and hadn't let up until yesterday.  

     "Besides, the men are really looking forward to this party." When Mac saw the look of dread cross her father's face, she walked over to him and laid her hands on his shoulders. "And Trevor will be there." She almost burst out laughing when her father's face lit up like a rising sun. 

     "Did I hear my name," Trevor said from the doorway.

     Startled, Mac jumped up from the corner of her father's desk and whirled around to see Trevor leaning casually against the door frame. A smile spread across his face has he walked into the room to shake Milton's hand. "A little jumpy tonight aren't you, Mac," he said casually.

     Mac quickly moved away to finish putting on her coat and gloves steadfastly refusing to meet Trevor's eyes. "Be glad I wasn't armed," she shot back at him.

     Milton shook Trevor's hand smiling broadly at the two. He had gotten used to their easy bantering the past two months as they became closer. He had hoped their friendship would bud into something else. But as of yet, it had not.  "Drink before you go," he asked Trevor?

     "No sir. I think there will be enough of that at the party. I'm sorry you won't be joining us."

     "My joints just won't let me out like they use to. Plus, you don't want an old man like me hanging around with you young folks. Go and have a good time."

     "I won't be late Dad," Mac called as she and Trevor left the room.

     Holding the front door open and waiting for her to pass, Trevor noted Mac was wearing her hair down tonight so it framed her face. The dark green color of her sweater highlighted her eyes perfectly. "You look nice tonight, Mac," he said seriously as they mounted their respective mounts.

     Mac looked over at the man who had quickly become her best friend in a short amount of time. "Thank you," she said quietly. She still wasn't use to his compliments. Usually, when a man complemented her, he wanted something in return. It had taken some time to realize Trevor's were never meant in the same fashion. They always came from the heart.

     As they headed out of the ranch yard for town, they were quickly joined by the men from both ranches who were going to the party. Milton watched as the procession left the yard in grand style with his daughter in the lead. Yes, Andrew Madison had his work cut out for him if he thought he had a snowball's chance in hell marrying his baby girl now. 

     Milton smiled to himself and turned back to his desk to finish his work. The pesky pain was back in his chest. Maybe he would speak to the doctor the next time he was in town.

     "Why is she so late," Andrew Madison asked his father again as he craned his neck to look out into the street. The throng of people had continued to grow as the sun had set and the temperature had fallen. 

     "Relax son," the elder Madison said. "She'll be here. She told me so herself. Said she wouldn't miss it for the world." Mr. Madison didn't tell his son that it had been Milton who had uttered those words when he had gone out to issue the invitation to the MacKenzie's. As usual, Mac was out on the ranch somewhere doing what men should be doing. He had done everything possible to avert his son from becoming enamored with Patricia MacKenzie. When the spot at Harvard had opened three years ago he had been thrilled when Andy had been interested in going. He felt sure his son would find a suitable young woman to marry and bring home to run the bank. But to his chagrin, Andy had continued his quest for Mac, even from so far from home. 

     The awful singing of Christmas carols floating down the street heralded their arrival before anyone actually saw them. Andy stepped forward off the boardwalk into the street and watched the procession come up the street with Mac and a tall stranger in the lead. He hated to admit they made an impressive sight leading fifty plus men. 

He continued to watch as they passed by him and went further down the street to find a place to tie up their horses. He felt someone come up beside him but didn't turn to see who it was. He didn't want to take his eyes off of Mac.

"I know she will be happy to see you," Renee commented as she followed Andy's gaze. 

"Not happy enough to come into town earlier to see me," Andy commented sarcastically. "What do you know about the man with her?" Finally removing his gaze from the woman of his dreams, he looked down at Renee at his side. Dressed in a daring royal blue gown, she was the picture of the well bred woman. 

"His name is Trevor Rayne," she began.

"I know that Renee," Andy bit off. 

"You don't have to be nasty, Andrew Madison," Renee retorted. "Nobody knows much about him other than he's from back east somewhere. He helped his parents with a ranch."

Andy went back to watching Mac and Trevor make their way up the street toward him, having to stop every little bit to say hello to someone. Jealousy ceased him as he watched the easy way they laughed with one another. His breath caught in his throat as Mac finally looked up and saw him and a smile spread across her face.


	4. Reunions

Chapter 4

     "Excuse me, please," Mac said moving off quickly and heading over to her long time friend. 

     Andy hadn't changed a bit in the three years he had been gone. His blond hair was cut close in what she assumed was the business fashion these days. He was wearing a stylish black suit that fit him well even if it was out of place for here in Montana. His hazel eyes lit up as he watched her approach.

     "Andy!" Mac embraced her friend, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him closely. "It's so good to see you." 

     Andy returned the embrace, feeling her warmth penetrate him everywhere she touched. "Patricia. I never thought you would get here," he responded huskily.

     The minute Mac felt his arms go around her she knew something had changed about her friend. She felt the tension radiating from him. 

Pulling back, Mac took a good look at the man that stood before her. His hazel eyes stared at her with a strange intensity that almost alarmed her. Had it been anyone else, she would have withdrawn immediately. His face had lost its boyishness and been replaced with a hardness that could rival any rock. No warmth remained as he gazed at her like a prize he had just won. "Well, I'm here now," she said cautiously. 

     "Let's go inside where it's warm," Andy suggested stepping forward and wrapping his around her waist possessively.

     Mac was so caught off guard by Andy's possessive attitude she didn't even think to voice a protest as he exerted a slight pressure to guide her towards the entrance of the restaurant. Her tongue remained tied as he pulled out her chair and waited for her to sit.

     "There. Isn't that better," Andy asked as he lowered himself into the chair across from her? He had picked a table back in the corner away from the many patrons who had come into town for the party. Most had already eaten and were enjoying a cup of coffee before heading out into the street for the dancing that was to start soon. 

     Andy gazed adoringly across the table at the woman he loved. "I was surprised when you didn't come into town to meet the stage. Didn't you get my telegram?"

     Mac stared across the table at the man in front of her. Along with his looks, his attitude had changed drastically as well. He was acting as if they were betrothed and she had affronted him somehow. "I got it. But you know how unpredictable the weather is out here. I had work to do." _Liar, her inner voice shouted at her. "You didn't come out to the ranch either." _

     "Well, we're together now. That's all that matters, right?"

     _'Together?' What had he meant by that? Mac was beginning to feel decidedly uncomfortable when one of the waitresses brought over two cups of coffee. Taking a moment to gather her thoughts, she concentrated on drinking her coffee. Hoping to ease the tension she was feeling, Mac decided to change the course of the conversation. "How long are you in town for?"_

     "I haven't decided yet," Andy answered her leaning back in his chair with an air of confidence. "How's Milton doing?"

     Mac's eyes widened in complete confusion at the question. Never had she heard Andy refer to her father in such an informal way. "He's fine."

     "That's good to hear. I'll have to come out and visit with him soon." 

     Mac sat silently sipping her coffee and wondering what had happened to change a person so much. Andy used to be such an easy going person and fun to be around that she wasn't prepared for the man in front of her or how to handle him. 

     As Mac raised her gaze to his once more, movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Standing in the doorway was Trevor staring daggers at her. His usual calm demeanor had changed to one of a cat ready to attack. 

     When Mac had left his side so abruptly only moments before, Trevor had been only slightly upset. When he realized she was just going to meet her long time friend, he had relaxed until he had seen the look on her face as the man had escorted her away. The best word he could use to describe it had been confusion with a small hint of fear. Once he was able to tear himself away from the conversation he had been involved with he made a bee line for the restaurant to check on her. 

     From the moment he had stepped in the door, he had know something was wrong. He had spotted them in the corner with Andy's back to him and a thoroughly angered Mac sitting with a death grip on her coffee. He fully expected the mug to break in her hand at any moment. When her gaze rose up and their eyes met, it was everything he could do not to rush over there and beat the man to pulp. 

Andy noticed Mac's gaze and turned his head to see what had caught her attention. When his eyes fell on Trevor, jealousy churned in his stomach. He had never met the man and already disliked him. From the anger he saw in Trevor's face, he imagined the feeling was mutual.

     When he turned back around, Mac had already risen from her chair. "Have you had a chance to meet Trevor Rayne yet?"

     "No, I haven't had the pleasure. But from what I'm hearing, I feel I know him already." The snide way his words came across immediately caused Mac to stiffen. 

     "Have you been away so long that you've forgotten how gossip works in a small town," she shot back angrily?

     "I've angered you," Andy said startled as he rose from his chair to join her. "I'm sorry. I just thought we could spend some time alone, that's all."

     "Maybe you shouldn't have thrown a town party for your return then." Not waiting to see if he followed her or not, Mac started making her way over to Trevor. This evening was definitely not turning out to be anything like she expected.

     Trevor had yet to move from his spot even after Mac stopped in front of him and waited for Andy to join her. His eyes had turned to a deep blue as they studied her intently. "Everything alright," he asked quietly?

     "Of course. Why wouldn't it be?" She had forgotten how well Trevor had learned to read her in the few months they had known one another.

     "Just asking." His voice was cold and let her know quickly he didn't believe a word she said. 

     "So this is the famous Trevor Rayne," Andy bellowed from behind Mac making her flinch slightly. Everyone in the restaurant turned and stared at the trio. "I may be the last to say it. But welcome to Grizzly." Andy stuck out his hand for Trevor to shake never leaving Mac's side or removing the hand he had placed on the small of her back.

     "Trevor, this is Andrew Madison," Mac finished the introduction trying to step to the side and away from Andy's possessiveness. "His father owns the bank in town." Great, now she was rambling. Trevor knew who he was. 

     "Pleasure to meet you," Trevor said stiffly shaking the man's hand. He had learned a long time ago that you could learn a lot from a man's handshake. This time was no different. He noticed the lack of calluses and the less than strong handshake. This man was not use to hard labor. But then, he was a banker. You couldn't very well hold a handshake against anyone. That would never hold up in court. 

     "I have to admit, I was looking at buying the Rogers place myself when I got back. I was surprised when I heard it had been sold."

     Mac couldn't help the shocked look that transformed her face as she looked over at Andy. "You've never shown any interest in ranching, Andy. When did this idea come about?"

     "I've had it for some time Patricia." Andy smiled down at Mac as if indulging a wayward pet. "You just never asked before."   

Trevor decided it was time to change the subject before Mac got any more upset. "Nice party you're throwing here," he said.

"Thank you. Although I have to admit it wasn't my idea. My father thought it would be a good idea. Of course," Andy said smiling down at Mac, "it does seem to be the only way to get this little lady into town and off a horse for any length of time." 

Mac had had enough. "_Little lady," she said completely shocked. Raising up her hands in frustration, she looked down at the floor and shook her head. "I'm going outside for the dancing. Andy, it was good seeing you again. Trevor…" _

     Quickly making her exit, she almost ran over Renee making her way down the street. "My, what's the rush," Renee simpered. 

     Not bothering with a response, Mac continued her flight down the boardwalk until she felt she had hold of her temper. When she finally raised her head she found herself next to the makeshift dance floor which was nothing more than an area in the street that had been cordoned off by fires. The band was warming up and several people were already heading out to start dancing.

     After getting herself something to drink from one of the whiskey barrels that had been strategically placed around the area, Mac found a bench to sit on and watch the dancers. She didn't notice the man come up behind her and lean against one of the posts.

     "I expected to find you with my son."

     Mac turned around to Mr. Madison watching her intently. "I expected…" She stopped not knowing what to say to this man who had always been so kind to her. "Never mind."

     "He's been away for a long time, Mac. And he's been exposed to an environment quite different from what we have here."

     "Maybe." Mac just couldn't explain away the differences so easily. "Mr. Madison, may I ask you a question?"

     "Of course," he said sitting down beside her.

     "I've known for a long time that you didn't approve of me for a wife for your son. Why do you care now what I think?"

     "You're right," he said quietly. "But you are what my son has picked and I want him to be happy."

     "You know I don't feel the same about him."

     "I know. I keep hoping one of us will be able to convince him as well." Sighing deeply, Mr. Madison looked at the lovely young woman sitting beside him. "I don't want him hurt."

     Smiling sadly, Mac looked away from him. "I don't want that either. I just don't know how to go about it."

     The two men stood silently appraising one another, neither moving. A chair being pushed back from a table finally broke the trance. 

     "So," Andy began moving toward the doorway. "How long have you been here in Grizzly?" 

     "Got here in September." Trevor moved to follow him out the door hoping to find an excuse to leave and go find Mac. When they got out the door they were met by several other ranchers in the area who were enjoying a drink on the boardwalk in front of the restaurant. 

     They made room for the two and continued their discussion. "I'm telling ya," one of the older men was saying. "It's gonna be bad."

     "What do you think Trevor," asked Jake Turner. "Do you believe the winter will be bad because of the way the cows move?"

     All eyes turned to Trevor, including Andy's, who seem to be waiting for any reason to discredit the man. "I've never heard of that being a fact…"

     "Really, Jake," Andy interrupted. "Trevor hasn't been in town six months. Surely you don't expect him to know the ends and outs of ranching so soon?"

     Jake looked at Andy as if he had grown horns. "You don't have to be in town to know ranching Andy. And besides, he's shown more than once his knowledge of such matters."

     "Really." Andy turned to Trevor again, starting to warm up to the subject. "How long have you been ranching Trevor?"

     Trevor knew the glint in Andy's eyes all to well. This man was fishing for information and Trevor knew he had to tread lightly. "My family owned a small spread. I guess you could say I've done some form of ranching all my life."

     "Where was that exactly?"

     "Back east." 

     "Well, what brought you all the way out here?"

     "Wanted to see the country." 

     Andy was getting frustrated at the curtness of Trevor's answers. But he would wear him down. After all, he had learned to evaluate the solidness of a customer while he was away at school by the answers to questions that were poised. Trevor was definitely hiding something.

     "So how's school, Andy?"

     Trevor didn't know the man's name who had asked the question, but he was silently grateful to him for trying to change the subject.

     "School's great. I'm really looking forward to implementing some of the ideas I've learned here in town. I think it will do us a lot of good. Really put us back on the map."

     Trevor decided to turn the tables on Andy and little bit. "Where do you go to school?"

     "Oh, I doubt you've ever heard of it. Harvard is the name."

     Trevor almost choked on his drink. "I think anyone who had been to the east has heard of Harvard. Studying business there?"

     Now it was Andy's turn to be shocked. "Yes, as a matter of fact I am." How could a man who ranched all his life know of such a prestigious school? "My father thought it would be a good idea so I could take over the business."

     Before Trevor could ask anymore questions, the men were interrupted. "Trevor!" Renee called coming down the street. "I was wondering where you had gotten too. Have you forgotten? You promised me a dance."

     Renee sided up to Trevor, neatly tucking her arm in his. The royal blue of her dress brushed against his leg as she leaned in giving him a more than generous view of her cleavage. Trevor would bet his last dime that the dress was cut lower than style dictated.

     "La quel belle femme," Andy whispered. 

     Renee looked over at him perplexed. "How beautiful. What was that?" 

     "I'm sorry my dear," Andy answered. "It's French. I merely said what a beautiful woman you are."

     Renee lowered her eyes and smiled coyly. "Well thank you, Andy. How charming you've become." 

     Trevor took a long swig of his whiskey before setting the glass down. He was tired of hearing Andy taking every opportunity to establish how well cultured he had become since leaving Montana. Hopefully he would go back. And soon. Taking Renee to the dance floor would at least get him away from this self-styled aristocrat. Maybe he would catch a glimpse of Mac on the way. "Well gentlemen," he said. "I shouldn't keep the lady waiting."

     Turning away from them, Trevor started escorting Renee down the boardwalk in the direction of the music. He kept trying to ignore the ostensibly innocent brushes of her breast against his arm. Any man should be flattered at the attention he was receiving. But it was rather annoying at the moment.

     He knew Renee had had her sights on him since he had arrived in Grizzly. He had tried to be gracious without outright refusing her attentions. Nothing had worked so far except maybe getting Mrs. Abernathy off his case for being single. The local 'saver of souls,' as Mac had aptly put it, was under the impression that he and Renee were seeing one another on a regular basis. Unfortunately, Renee had not dispelled that notion. 

     A smile graced his features as he remembered the first time he had met Mac and the ensuing fight with Mrs. Abernathy. 

     "You are quite handsome when you smile," Renee cooed looking up at him. "I hope your thoughts are of me?" 

     "Trevor," someone shouted from the other side of the boardwalk saving him from responding to Renee's comment.

     Ray quickly crossed the street in his direction. "I'm glad I found you." The foreman of the Circle M looked perplexed as he drew up in front of the pair.

     "What's wrong Ray?"

     "What happened to get Mac so bent out of shape," the man asked? "She's biting heads off. I just saw her heading over to Snowdance getting ready to leave."

     Trevor knew exactly what had Mac in such a temper, but didn't feel it appropriate to air that information. "Why don't you take Ms. Conner over to the dance floor and I'll go see if I can find Mac." Trevor quickly handed Renee off ignoring her gasp of indignation at having been dropped so quickly. "I'll join you in a moment Renee."

     Not waiting for an answer, Trevor hurriedly headed down the street to where they had left the horses. When he got to where they had tied them up, his was still in the same location, but Snowdance was no where around. Looking up and down the street, he hoped to catch sight of her. "She's in the stable," a young boy called to him. "If you're looking for Ms. MacKenzie."

     "Thanks," Trevor called already moving in the direction of the large barn that held the stage teams. 

     As he entered the building, he waited by the door until his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. He spotted her in the far corner tightening the cinch on the saddle and preparing to mount up. Her brusque movements alerted him to her mood. He would have to tread lightly. "Leaving already," he called?

     "Don't start with me, Trevor," she called back without turning around. "This was a bad idea from the start."

     "A Christmas party? How could that be a bad idea?" He had moved toward her as he talked. He couldn't help his eyes drifting to the tight jeans that encased her rear end and legs. There were definite advantages to a woman in pants.

     "Oh come on," she snapped. "You and I both know this was some welcome back for Mr. High and Mighty." 

     Stopping directly behind her, Trevor leaned against the stall door. "I thought you were looking forward to seeing your friend again?" He was treading in dangerous waters, but he couldn't help but want to know how she felt about the man he thoroughly despised after so short of time.

     "That's not my friend," she stated flatly, finally turning around. "I don't know who that was. But it was not the Andy Madison I grew up with. Now, if you will excuse me? I'm going home." 

     "I thought you never broke your promises?"

     "What the hell are you talking about?" This was the last thing she needed right now. "I haven't broken any promises. To you or anyone else."

     "Not yet," he said casually. "But if you leave, you will." He was trying to antagonize her into staying. "You promised me a dance." 

     Trevor watched the fire light up her eyes as she stared at him. She was beautiful when she was angry. And he knew of no better way to anger this spit fire than threaten her integrity. But he desperately needed her to stay.

     "You're actually going to hold me to that?"

     "You're the one who started it."

     "Excuse me?" Crossing her arms in front of her, Mac took a defiant stance. "How did I start it?"

     "Cowboy etiquette number four, I believe it was. 'A man is only as good as his word.'"

     Snorting in a very unladylike fashion, Mac hung her head and stared at the floor. She was not going to win this argument no matter what she said or did. Well, she had come into town to have a good time. She wasn't about to let Andy or any other man ruin that for her. She couldn't definitely think of worse things than dancing with this man.

     "You win," she said quietly raising her head to look into his eyes. The transformation that came over his face made her smile. 

     "Good!" Trevor straightened up and reached to loosen the cinch around Snowdance again. "I really am a good dancer," he smiled at her.

     "You're assuming that I am," Mac shot back at him gaining her original jovially attitude. It never ceased to amaze her how just being in Trevor's presence good lighten her mood. "You may regret forcing this issue." She actually was a very good dancer but couldn't resist teasing him a little.

     The two strode out of the barn and headed in the direction of the dancing.


End file.
